Communication Is Key
by Vamps-with-Wings
Summary: After all, communication is key in any good relationship. Right. - A oneshot in which a .. slight misunderstanding creates problems between our favorite Maximum Ride couple: Max and Fang. FAX -obviously-. Oneshot -obviously-.


**Authors Note: I had the idea for this for awhile, but I just never got around to writing it. I experienced a very tough time in deciding what POV it would be in. It ended up being in Max's, because that's what I do best. **

**There's really no rhyme or reason to it, to be honest. It's quite random. I'll be vague on the details, really. They can be however old you want them to be, I guess. Just know that it's pre-Fang, and they're settled down and going to school somewhere in the U.S. Yeah. That sounds good to me. There's not much else to say.**

_**Communication Is Key**_

The house was suspiciously quiet when I got up that morning. Too quiet. It's the reason I was forced into creeping down the hall, peering into every empty doorway as I went. I tread as lightly as possibly, the hollow thumps my bare feet were making on the soft carpet sounding deafening in the ensuing silence. My breath even caught up in my throat, as if that itself was a major disturbance in the silence.

After a thorough investigation I determined that there wasn't a soul to be found inside the house.

That was about when the panic kicked in, and I had to take deep breaths to avoid hyperventilation. Scenarios ran like a movie through my mind, fast forwarding to the most gruesome fantasies first. Why, you may ask?

My. Flock. Was. Gone.

No evidence of struggle had been left behind. Just the normal clutter and debris of our everyday lives. They were absent, without a single trace. Tranquilizers then? Obviously the lack of disarray indicated that they hadn't been drug out kicking and screaming. And I doubt even now I wouldn't wake up during something like that.

I started pacing, wearing a trail through the living room. In my haste I knocked a glass from the coffee table, and the remote tilted to the ground as well, spilling its batteries. Right before that though, enough pressure was applied to the power button to turn it on. With a startling blare the TV came to life, a car careening over the horizon, as a building blew up in a fiery explosion in the distance. The volume was set to full blast, no doubt from Iggy and the Gasman, and I cringed at the noise.

Running a hand through my matted, dirty blond hair, I dropped to my knees; fumbling with the batteries. Once they were snapped back into place I jammed my finger down on the mute button, my ears being met with blessed silence once more.

Sighing I slumped to my bottom, resting my head in my hands. I blew out another heavy breath, wracking my mind while trying my best not to really flip a lid. There was probably a logical explanation as to why the whole household was missing . . . Right?

And then I remembered.

Laughing I threw my head back, shaking it at my own stupidity. God, was I really that clueless? I clambered to my feet, making my way to the kitchen. Now that my previous qualms were appeased, I could focus on the growing rumble in my stomach; a plead for sustenance.

I snagged the milk from the fridge, methodically applying the needed amount to my bowl of cereal. As I did so I ticked off the occupation of my various flock members.

Nudge and Ella were both staying at a friends house. Some birthday extravaganza. According to Nudge, it was: "A major, major, major party" that she "just could NOT miss for the world" because if not she'd be "shunned for the rest of" her "high school experience" because apparently "no one likes the loser that doesn't show up to a slumber party when invited". Yeah. I'm sure.

Fortunately for her, Mom was letting Ella go, so there wasn't any choice but for me to agree.

Mom herself was at work, doing veterinary things . . . to animals . . . I guess.

Iggy and Gazzy had begged me for two weeks straight to go to some paint ball place just outside of town. Eventually I got sick and tired of them dropping hints about it, and conceded. They must have left earlier that morning. And without waking me, too. Huh. Surprise, surprise (considering how obviously paranoid I was. Example: see above)

Taking my bowl that was now filled to the brim with cereal, I made my way to the table. Shoveling a large spoonful into my mouth, I gazed out the window. The sun was making a steady climb higher into the sky, which was a clear, cloudless blue. Very picturesque and perfect. Kind of like my life. Not.

My attention then returned to my previous activity.

The exact whereabouts of Fang and Angel were unknown. Total was gone though, too. That probably meant Angel had used the force of Bambi eyes (A very dangerous thing, my good people. Never doubt that.) to 'convince' -and I used that term lightly- Fang into taking her to the park, so she and Total could play with all the other doggie owners and their mutts. They would probably be back soon, considering Total couldn't go very long without talking (AKA: complaining about _something_).

It seemed like just as I was thinking this the front door opened and then slammed shut once more. There was the sound of muffled voices, and shuffling that no doubt meant the people were removing shoes and jackets, etc.

"Good morning Max!" Angel called brightly, as she skipped through the kitchen. Total trotted along on her heels, muttering darkly under his breath about God knows what. I smiled at her, nodding my head in acknowledgement.

She gave me a toothy grin in return, before disappearing down the hall. As she went I vaguely heard her whispering consoling words to Total.

"I'm sure she didn't _mean _to offend you. She just doesn't understand your higher level of intelligence."

Only Total.

Shortly after Fang entered, hands stuck in his front pockets. He immediately went to the fridge, pulling out some leftovers from last nights dinner. Without heating it up he grabbed a fork from the drawer, digging in.

"Hey," I greeted him, passing closely behind his back as I made my way to the sink. He didn't respond, only gave me a fleeting blank stare before looking away.

"Where did you guys go?" I inquired, flicking the water on with one hand. I rinsed my bowl out, setting it in the dishwasher carefully. He didn't say anything, and when I turned back around I found that he was gone.

Now I know what you're thinking. Whoah, whoah, whoah; wait a minute! Why is Fang being a total dick to Max? Shouldn't they be like, happily in love? Shouldn't he have done something cute, like hugged her when he came in, or kissed her forehead? In answer to your question, ladies and gentlemen, yes- he should have. But did he? No. Instead he gave me the same cold shoulder he had been giving me for the last couple days. I won't even pretend to understand why, either. He was just acting totally weird, and I had no idea why.

Groaning I rubbed my forehead, where I could feel pressure building just behind my eyes. The bitter promise of a headache was looming, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew we had to talk this out eventually, but every time I tried he blew me off. I had a feeling today wouldn't be any different, but I had to take the chance regardless.

Shuffling my feet I made my way to his bedroom, pausing with my hand outstretched towards the doorknob. I hesitated another moment, wondering if I should knock. Then I decided that wouldn't be a very Max-like thing to do, and I barged right in. He glanced up from where he was lounging on his bed, not seeming surprised at my rude entrance. His steady, shielded gaze held mine evenly, the expressionless block that was his entire demeanor giving nothing away.

"Are you going to tell me what your problem is or what?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips and cocking my head to the side defiantly. I was really starting to get fed up with his moodiness. He was worse than I was, and I was the _girl _in this relationship. I was the one who was supposed to have weird hormones and mood swings, not him. Yet here we were.

He glared, obsidian eyes hard as unforgiving steel.

"Nothing?"

Nothing was exactly what I got in return.

**- }{ -**

"He's worse than any fucking girl I know," I spat. Then: "Whoops. Didn't mean for that particular word to slip out."

I put my hand over my mouth, grinning impishly in the low lighting of the movie theater. There were few people around us, so it was easier to talk freely. No one seemed to mind us whispering in the corner.

Nathan laughed, white teeth flashing in the dark. "It's alright Max. I won't tell on you, I swear."

I rolled my eyes, cuffing him on the shoulder. Not as hard as I wanted to. He was just a regular human after all. If it had been someone like Iggy or Fang; who were both genetically modified freaks like myself, I really would have put some muscle behind it. Even so I saw him turn and wince when he thought I couldn't see him. Oops. Maybe I should hold back on the physical violence, no matter how weak I thought it had been administered.

"But really," I insisted seriously. "I don't even know what's up with him. He refuses to talk to me, and I have no idea what I did to piss him off so bad. He won't even give me a _hint_."

"I don't know what to tell you," Nathan admitted, running a hand through his sandy hair. "This sounds like more of a problem for one of your girl friends."

I snorted. "Yeah, like any of my friends that are girls would understand _Fang_. Puh-lease. Even Nudge doesn't know what to say, and she's rarely speechless. I assure you."

"Well . . . Maybe instead of taking the whole badass, 'what did I ever do to you?' approach, you should actually sit him down and be honest. Like, bare your soul to the guy. Make him see that you're hurting," Nat suggested solemnly, squinting at me through the dim lighting. He didn't have raptor vision like me, so he couldn't see as well.

I busted out laughing.

"Yeah. Don't try to be sentimental anymore. I can't take you seriously," I replied, grinning again. "Let's just watch the movie and get this whole thing over with."

"Sounds good to me," he said, relaxing now that the pressure to come up with some sort of advice was off his shoulders.

We lapsed into silence as the opening credits began to roll, some cheesy song playing in the background. Out of my peripheral vision I caught movement at the entrance of the theater, but didn't think much of it. Most likely a late arrival to the movie. No big deal.

The couple moved towards the middle, heads bent. My attention stayed mostly directed at the screen. It wasn't anybody I knew, taking in their intertwined hands. But then a few things happened simultaneously, that changed my mind.

First Nathan stilled at my side, his eyes going wide. I followed his train of sight, right towards the people I had taken vague notice in before. Upon looking closer I realized that the male looked familiar. Really familiar.

My grip tightened on the arm rest beside me, my nails digging into the plastic. My gaze narrowed, as my heart stuttered in my chest. It was all I could do not to scream as I took the two people in. I couldn't see anything but the back of their heads, but I didn't need anything more than that. I would know that tousle of black hair anywhere, even as it leaned in to kiss another girl. A girl that obviously wasn't me.

"Is that-" Nathan began in a strained whisper.

"Yeah," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Why is he-?"

"I'm about to find out," I hissed, jumping to my feet.

I guess this would explain why he was acting so weird and distant. He had found someone new. I guess maybe he was just trying to make me mad enough that I'd . . . that I'd what? Break up with him? Why? So he didn't have to do it himself? What. A. Jerk.

I stormed down the stairs, veering into the row he and his little girlfriend were in. Neither of them looked up until I skidded to a halt, glowering murderously.

"What. The. Hell!" was all I could manage to say, as Fang glanced up innocently at me. There was a dark, smug look in his eyes that made my stomach twist, as he came to his feet in front of me.

"Oh, hey Max," he greeted me nonchalantly, shooting me a lazy smirk. I could feel my mouth drop in shock. What was he doing?

"Who's your friend?" I demanded acidly, recovering from my momentary surprise. The son of a bitch was cheating on me, and he didn't even care! After everything we had been through together.

"I'm Che-" the girl began, looking confused. She kept glancing between the two of us, obviously bewildered as to what was going on. I didn't blame her in the slightest. Either she was just a really good actress, or she was getting just as played as I was.

"Doesn't matter," Fang said shortly, cutting her off.

"Like hell it doesn't. I'd like to know the girl you're cheating on me with," I spat.

"_What_?" she deadpanned, stunned.

"Really? Well, if you introduce your boyfriend to me, then maybe I'll do the same," he retorted, making my brows furrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Fang nodded his head in the direction of Nathan, who was watching with an aghast expression. "That one. The one you've been seeing behind my back for who knows how long. Did you think I wouldn't figure out? You didn't hide it very well."

It all became very clear in that one inexplicable second what this was all about.

I took a step closer, lowering my voice dangerously. Fang seemed unruffled by this. "_The guy I've been seeing behind your back_?" I inquired. "Try my partner on a school project. The one where we have to do movie reviews," I hissed, shoving the notebook I was holding into his hands.

It fell open to my review of some horrible romantic comedy we had seen last week. As Fang skimmed down the page realization dawned on his face, and his lips parted in shock. When he was finished he swiveled his head back up to my level, looking pale.

"I-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I was never cheating on you. Maybe if you had asked, you would have figured that out _asshole_," I sneered, ripping the book from his hands. To my utter mortification tears sprung up in my eyes as I shoved roughly past him, running towards the exit.

And in case you didn't gather it from above, that was me breaking up with him.

**- }{ -**

_**Bam. Bam. Bam.**_

The slamming noise on my bedroom door just wouldn't stop. _He _wouldn't stop. Couldn't he see that I wanted nothing to do with him? Not after what he had done.

"Max, please. Just let me in," he pleaded, his voice muffled through the wood. I turned my back to it, as if that could stop the pain that was only intensifying as time passed. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly together, trying to hinder the flow of tears leaking from them

"_Please_, Max. I screwed up. I _know _that. _I'm sorry_."

"I don't want to see you!" I screamed, punching my pillow repeatedly. In my mind it was his face, bruising underneath each blow.

"I know," he moaned, sounding anguished. Huh. That was new. Fang, showing emotion? Who would have thought. "Please. Can we just talk about this?"

Oh that was the final straw.

I leaped off the bed, practically flying across the room. The handle probably dented under my grasp as I flung the door open with all my might. Fang stumbled forward, having been leaning against it. He righted himself immediately, reaching for me. I took a step away, glaring. If looks could kill, he'd be _so _beyond dead.

"Don't ever ask me to talk about this," I ground out. "Alright? Because I tried to talk to you _how many times_? And never _once _did you give me anything but silence. This is your fault Fang. If you hadn't jumped to conclusions we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I know that!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the hair. Oh, he was frustrated? Try being in my position, bud. "Don't you think I know that? How many times do I have to tell you I screwed up big time? How many times do I have to apologize before you'll believe me?"

His voice lowered towards the end, as he approached me slowly. I remained motionless, so by the end of his little speech (yeah, I'm shocked he could produce so many words too!), we were standing nose to nose, our chests pressed together.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I don't know if I can trust you."

He winced slightly, like my words stung; physically hurting.

"You have every right to say that," he mumbled, his eyes pressed shut as he thought of things to say. "I was stupid. So much more than that, actually. I just . . . Put yourself in my shoes Max. All I know is you're with some guy all the time, that I don't know. And going to the movies seems like a date to _me_. I hated it. I hated it so much . . . and I guess I just wanted you to know what it felt like to be betrayed . . . Obviously I didn't think it through very well. But you _have _to believe me when I say that she was _nothing _to me. I only did it because I thought _you _were cheating on _me_."

"You should have said something then," I insisted. After all, communication is key in any good relationship. _Right_.

"I know. God,_ I know_. I made a mistake. I see that now."

"If you had come to me, then maybe we'd still be together."

Fang's dark eyes snapped open then, as the intensity of his obsidian gaze penetrated into mine. There were so many unspoken words there that I felt weak at the knees; so many things he was trying to say but couldn't. It made me breathless.

"But I don't want to be," he murmured, stroking the side of my face with one hand as the other brought me closer to him by my lower back. I couldn't find the will within me to resist.

"What you did was horrible," I reminded him, although it really felt like I was telling myself.

"Please forgive me," he breathed, dipping his head. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke, making me shiver.

"I can't." Even as the words escaped me I found myself drawn to him, my hands tangling in his black hair.

"Yes."

He kissed me properly then, mouth sliding like silk on mine. My entire brain shorted out, and I couldn't discern up from down, or left from right. God, I was such a wimp.

"Yes?" I mumbled, dazed as he pulled away momentarily, just long enough for me to speak.

"_Yes_," he agreed, hugging me to his chest. His arms were strong as they surrounded me, his lips weaving delicious patterns across my skin. How could I live without this? I mean honestly. And I know you're sitting there at home thinking: Uhmm, because you're Maximum Ride, idiot! You don't need a man to complete you!

Obviously this means you haven't kissed Fang . . . and I assure you when I say: you never will.

Across the room my phone buzzed, vibrating loudly. Reluctantly I pulled away from Fang, reaching over to grab it. He didn't let me go far, following with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. _Jeez_. Clingy much?

"Hello?" I spoke breathlessly into the phone, still experiencing the after-effects of Fang's kissing.

"Uh, hi Max."

"Oh, Nathan!" I exclaimed, shooting Fang a look over my shoulder. "What's up?"

"We still have a project to finish you know . . . but only if it's okay with your boyfriend, of course," he hurriedly said.

"Why does it matter what he thinks?" I asked pointedly.

"Because . . . uh . . . erm . . . I'm kind of scared of him."

Of course.

**Authors Note: I write really long oneshots for some reason. They always turn out longer than I anticipate. Oh well. I also thing the ending was kind of rushed. I'm sorry. And did it seem like she forgave him too easily? I don't know. I didn't really want to go on and on with the fighting.**

**Review please?**


End file.
